Change and power
by Lord Nighthammer
Summary: This takes place after Bleach:Shattered Blade from Hanataro's point of view. What if the Sokyoku shards dissipated, but left their power to Hanataro. Hanataroxharem? Rated M to be safe.


I do not own bleach or any of it's games. It all belongs to Tite Kubo, if I did Hanataro would be a lot more OP.

This takes place after Hanataro's point of view in the game Bleach: Shattered Blade and he has defeated Arturo Plateado.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. That was what Hanataro Yamada woke up too. And the fact that he was in a body cast,the casting was even over his eyes.

"_what happened to me?!_" Hanataro thought. He then remembered being chased by captain Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, then he remembered that they caught him and beat the shit out of him for beating them all.

"Oh. now I remember." He said out loud.

"About time you're awake." Said a voice next to him. He tried to look around, but remembered that he couldn't.

"Who's there?" Hanataro asked.

"It's all of your friends." Said the voice of Rukia. "It's me Rukia, Ichigo, Ganju, Renji, and Yachiru."

"Why are you all here?" He asked.

"We're here because we're your friends and because you destroyed one of the biggest threat to Soul Society." Said the voice of Renji.

"I didn't do that much." Hanataro said.

"Yes you did and Head Captain Yamamoto has agreed to hold a ceremony and a party as a way to thank you." Said the voice of Captain Unohana.

"I only understand that I killed an Arrancar." Said Hanataro.

"As I told you before Hanataro you did something that no one else could have done." His captain said.

"But I had the sokyoku shards to help me kill him, and now they are gone." He said.

"Yes, but you still did kill him. The sokyoku shards seem to have been destroyed along with the arrancar." Unohana said. "But for now you must rest."

"I'll get Orihime to heal you before we go back to the human world." Said Ichigo.

After Orihime healed his body to the point where he was completely fine Hanataro said his goodbyes to Ichigo and Orihime they left for the human world. Later that night when he was lying on his hospital bed since his Captain said that he should stay there until tomorrow he went to sleep and entered his inner world.

_Hanataro's inner world_

"Hisagomaru are you here?" Hanataro asked.

"Yes I am master." Said a man who appeared to be in his teens and had a doctor's suit and a bunch of scalpels stuck into his back, but there was no blood coming out of the wounds.

"There seems to be something wrong with your spiritual energy my master." Hisagomaru said

"W-w-what do you m-m-mean there's something wrong?" Hanataro asked starting to get very panicked.

"There seems to have been a huge increase in your spiritual energy, which I have kept concealed from everybody else." Hisagomaru said.

"H-how is that possible?" Hanataro asked.

"Think back to your battle with that arrancar what happened that you can recall?"

"There's nothing that I can remember other than that I used the sokyoku's power to beat him."

"I see, but until you are ready to expose your new power increase do tell me. I still need to figure it out myself." Hisagomaru said.

"Goodbye Hisagomaru." Hanataro said.

_The next morning_

Hanataro woke up to the sound- well a LOT of sound, it appeared to be that people were celebrating out in the streets and someone was trying to get him out of bed.

"Come on Hanataro the party's started!" Renji yelled in his ear.

"Party?"

"Yeah head captain Yamamoto just announced that today everybody could celebrate the fact that a very old enemy of the Soul Society was just killed and that you're the one that killed him!" Renji kept yelling into his ear. Hanataro then shot out of his bed and looked at Renji like he had two heads.

"H-he announced that to everybody?" Hanataro asked.

"Yeah, cool right?" Renji said.

"Yeah, sure." Hanataro said. "_Good thing is that nobody knows who I am._" He thought to himself.

"I suppose that I should get ready for work then."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SHOULD GET READY FOR WORK!" Rukia yelled as she apparently just all but kicked in the hospital doors after having been eavesdropping on them.

"THIS PARTY IS FOR YOU!" She continued to yell.

"T-t-that m-maybe, but I still have the job of cleaning up whatever mess is made." Hanataro countered.

"No you don't Hanataro." Said the ever calm voice of Captain Unohana; who appeared outside the hospital doors.

"B-b-but Captain I still have a job to do." He countered.

"This party is for you whether you or everyone else realizes it or not, so I'm giving you a ten day vacation." She countered back.

"Thank you Captain!" Hanataro Said as he bowed very deeply

_One hour later_

The party was fun so far, but Hanataro was glad that almost no one knew that it was he who defeated Arturo, mostly because he did not want to deal with that kind of attention. It was also bad because his friends kept trying to make it known. He eventually got away, unfortunately he ran straight into five drunk 11th division members.

"Hey watch it!" One yelled at him.

"You made me spill my sake!" Another yelled at him.

"Let's teach this punk lesson!" A third yelled. The other four cheered out in agreement.

"_Would you like that power boost now master_?" The voice of Hisagomaru sounded.

"_Y-y-yes_!" Hanataro thought without hesitation, now scared of these men. What happened next just crashed the entire party. The amount of Spiritual Pressure that came from Hanataro threw back the five 11th division members and started to suffocate all the non-seated shinigami instantaneously. Hanataro noticed this and suppressed his Spiritual Pressure so that he wouldn't accidently kill anyone. The five 11th division members got up and shook off their surprise and drew their swords and charged Hanataro, which was not a good idea, since they were obviously weaker than Hanataro. When one swung his sword down Hanataro just grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall, knocking him out. A second tried to decapitate him, but he just ducked and punched him in the gut so hard that his hand ripped through him and came out the other side. Hanataro then pulled his hand out of the man, the third and fourth 11th's tried to cut him into fourths, but Hanataro just backed up then moved really quickly in front of them then he grabbed them by the neck and squeezed so hard that he crushed their necks. The last one tried to stab Hanataro in the back, but he just dropped the two dead men and dodged the stab and then grabbed the sword and karate chopped him in the neck and decapitated the man.

All of a sudden Captain Unohana came out of shunpo with Captains Ukitake, Soi-Fong, and Kuchiki. Captain Unohana then shunpoed behind Hanataro and jabbed a needle into his neck that knocked him out.

"Okay, let's clean this mess up." Said Captain Ukitake.


End file.
